The present invention represents an improvement of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,221 granted Dec. 4, 1973, to Dr. Kevin M. McIntyre, Esq. entitled DETECTING IMPAIRED HEART MECHANICAL PERFORMANCE AND APPARATUS THEREFORE. This patent discloses establishing the time derivative of the systemic arterial pulse pressure at a control level in the subject patient. The patient performs a straining maneuver, such as a Valsalva maneuver, while the time derivative of the systemic arterial pulse pressure signal is recorded. Preferably, the systemic arterial pulse pressure, mean pressure, heart rate and left ventricular ejection time are also established, and can be interpreted so that the presence or absence of impairment in the performance of the left ventricle can be detected.
It is an important object of this invention to provide improved apparatus and techniques for evaluating mechanical heart performance.